Honey Bunny
by backpack bootswiper map
Summary: Sonic x Amy and their young passionate love! Sexy lemon, R&R! THERE WILL BE ANAL


"Do it again," Amy commands.

Sonic looks Amy deep in the eye, hands on his hips as he sways himself teasingly, showing off the tiny blue thong so small, it was barely there. His naked fur is exposed, all of him there for Amy to see.

"Don't move… don't move… There we go!"

Amy puts her own hands on Sonic's hands which are on his hips. She squeezes, Sonic's smiles back in response. The mattress of the bed caves in even more as she advances a little, so that their kneeling bodies touch. Sonic growls as Amy's erection presses up against his thigh.

"Wet already, naughty boy?" she teases, a big sweet smile on her face as she slides a finger under his thong. Beneath, the lips of his gaping cooze spread to make way for her fingertip.

"Tell me how much you want me," she whispers into his ear with a giggle.

"I want you this much, baby," Sonic moans with a smile as he pulls Amy's hand back to his throbbing pussy.

Amy flashes him a delicious mock scowl. It only makes her sweet little face scrunch up in the cutest of ways. "You're such a naughty boy!"

She guides Sonic's fingers back to his wet, wet lips. Then, she lifts both hands and fondles Sonic's warm, full breasts.

"Spread your legs, babe," she giggles.

Sonic was already blushing, but he's blushing even more as Amy pulls at her own cute pink panties. Her erection spills out from the tiny lacy thing. Sonic reaches out, and finds the warm texture of her left testicle in his hand. Amy's right testicle was always bigger than the left. That's what he loved about it – that slightly smaller, shy spherical shape full of her baby batter factory.

And now, Amy's hands pull at his minithong – with one quick tug, she undoes the lacy little side ties. The drenched piece of fabric falls to the mattress, and his ass is released from its hold. The fabric a little cold and quite very gooey, he finds, as it gets caught under his trembling knee.

Sonic's world becomes a hot, quick blur as Amy pushes him down onto the bed. He feels his excitement grow as her washboard abs press down against his own, softer stomach. Oh – oh god – he realizes excitedly that Amy's big thick dick has just slid up right between his legs.

"You're mine now, babe," Amy coos into his ear. She gives his butt a soft squeeze for good measure.

But Sonic gasps. Instead of feeling the welcome push of her full, thick member inside his pussy, his anus is forced apart.

He gasps, legs splayed and in the air, as Amy pushes deeper and deeper inside his tight little butthole.

"Amy! Fuck yes, Amy!" he moans.

"Shh, dirty little boy," she growls in his ear, almost as though in singsong. "Oh, you cyyyuuuuuuuute little boy…"

Sonic can only moan and moan, helplessly. All those hours of carefully stretching with a variety of dildo sizes – a lot of them double dildos, too, for both his and Amy's enjoyment (Amy being far more experienced in back-door pummeling than himself)– had finally paid off. But he hadn't once guessed that today would be the day they would put everything they had learned in practice.

"Mmm, you like this, don't you, mmm, my dirty – mm – little boy!" she giggles with each plunge.

Sonic can only whimper with each impulsion, the force of the pushes transmitting from his ass to his pussy and clitoris, and also his spine whose soreness he is in too much delight to notice. Ah, his clitoris throbs with a nearly painful, powerful sensation that is overtaking his entire body. He sobs as Amy pummels him and pummels him again in there with her sexy meaty sausage. It's as though he's gotta go empty his bowels – but not quite, hanging on that very urgent edge of utmost need.

Suddenly, a lukewarm feeling splurts inside of him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh," Amy squeals in delight. She slides out of him, a trail of creamy, brown-tinged fluid dripping onto the bed from his little hole.

It's Sonic's turn to give a mock scowl. "Hey, don't finish without me. That ain't fair!"

Her cute, sly wink almost makes him cum on the spot. Amy's fluid-coated dick swells and swells.

"Fuck me, honey bunny!" Sonic growls. "Fuck me, oh yes, fuck me!"

Amy's full, freshly erect member gleams with fluid. "Oh yeah?" she giggles without missing a beat. Oh god, how she turns him on.

Sonic gasps again as Amy pushes her dragon into his glistening cave.

 _It's dirty! It's dirty, what you're putting in there!_ he wants to tell her. But his mind is completely numb. She flips him over, somehow, all the while her dick inside of his aching pussy. She pumps and pumps, the full length of her python sliding in and out of his hole.

"Oh yes! Oh yes!" he moans as they fuck, and fuck, and fuck…

* * *

The next day, Sonic wakes up with pains. First of all, it's a little sore in his back door – and not only the back door, but the patio, the back yard, and the front door as well. That much was normal. But what's more, he's getting this weird sensation that he really, really has to pee, and that it's uncomfortable down there around the area of his vulva.

As Sonic squats on the toilet bowl, he feels an intense burning sensation as the golden yellow liquid flows from his urethral meatus. Immediately, he knows what it is. A urinary tract infection, just like he had gotten the week of their honeymoon. It's what happened last time too, after they pulled two all-nighters in a row, fucking nearly non-stop.

 _Too bad_ , he thinks with a smirk to himself. _Like that'll stop me from loving my baby girl._

Sonic's body is still buzzing with warm and fuzzy memories as he punches in his family doctor's number. As he waits on the line, he looks back at Amy on the bed. Her glittering eyes are filled with the promises of the brand new day. Sonic feels himself get wet again with anticipation for what will come, today and tomorrow and every day after that.

He's going to have a whale of a time.

* * *

-m, as in s&m


End file.
